


Sex Tag

by zachlorthan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fun, Multi, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachlorthan/pseuds/zachlorthan
Summary: No teachers, no weapons, no way out, and a game of tag organized by horny teens. Lord of the Fly's did it wrong. A short refreshor story since i haven't written anything in a long time.





	Sex Tag

Jaune hid in a closet in the dorms, half terrified, half exhilarated. His crotch was so sore he just wanted to ride out the next few days in peace. As part of some social experiment sanctioned by the school, all weapons, ammunition, and teachers had been removed from the school. Cameras had been turned off, scrolls had been confiscated. A barrier had been erected around the school, and all students had been locked in. 

The first day had been fun, just exploring the school and the grounds without having to worry about classes or getting in trouble. But then, some students had begun a….. unique, game of tag. 4 students were made ‘it’, and to pass it off, they had to force another student to have an orgasm. Since then, the game had spread to include all the students, willing or not, though there were more willing than not.

Jaune had been ‘it’ 15 times in two days, and he doubted he would ever be able to even get an erection again. Some students had come together to use their semblances so all the students always knew who was it, that way there was no cheating. Currently, Nora, Cardin, Fox, and Yang were it. Jaune shifted and winced as his ass twinged. Not all the male students only focused on females.

Suddenly the door to the room he was hiding in burst open, and like the raptors from Jurassic park, Yang and Nora burst in, looking around. Yang was missing her shirt and Nora was dressed in a pink and white one piece bathing suit that was about 3 sizes too small in the chest, her own breasts practially bursting out. The two looked around, muttering to each other. And, finding nothing significant, turned to leave. Jaune sighed, shifting his weight slightly.

His jostling loosened a broom which fell over, clattering against other hard objects in the closet. Jaune closed his eyes, flinching, terrified. Yet, when the noise stopped, nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he looked through the slotted door of the closet, sighing with relief when he saw an empty room.

“Gods, that was close.” he thought. Then he screamed as both doors were ripped from the hinges and he was grabbed by the two girls, who dragged him out while laughing manically. 

“No, no more sex, please! I can’t even feel my dick anymore!” He shouted, struggling in vain against the stronger women.

“Did you hear that, Yang? The poor guy can’t feel hi manhood anymore!.” Nora said with false sympathy. “What should we do?”

“Well, we’re obligated to try and help the poor thing!” Yang responded, giving him a sadistic smile as the two forced him onto the bed, taking their time tying him to the frame. Where they had gotten rope, he had no idea, but he was on the verge of tears. “Whoever gets him to cum first isn’t it anymore, alright? Now, lets get started.”

Nora pushed Yang to the side. “Alright, me first. Jesus, calm down, Jaune, it only hurts cause you’ve been fucking non-stop like a good boy. Here.” Nora slid the shoulder straps of her one piece down, her breasts popping out of the top and allowing the suit to slide down to her waist. Stripping completely naked, she quickly made an improvised ball gag from the outfit, and tied it around Jaune’s mouth, muffling his cries for help and for them to stop.

Clambering onto the bed, she reached for his cock but was stopped by yang, who said, “like we agreed Nora. Hands, then tits, then oral. Sex is a last resort. 5 minutes.” Yang held up a digital stopwatch, which was set to five minutes. Jaune didn’t understand at first, but it became apparent when Nora’s slim but firm grip closed on his tortured meat. He barely felt it as his soreness just made him yelp. 

Nora spit onto the head of his limp cock, using her thumbs to work the moisture around his head and down his shaft, pulling his puddy as she did so. “You should be happy, getting serviced by two knock out beauties like us. And you should be proud of this tree branch you have in your pants. I can see why Pyrrha is always trying to get with you.” despite his numbness, his hog began to react to her surprisingly gentle caress, stiffening slightly. But before it could really get hard, the buzzer on the watch went off, and Yang shoved Nora off of him.

“My turn!” Yang slid onto him, straddling his chest with her amazing ass, still clothed in super tight shorts, facing him. As her ass was lifted in the air he could make out a camel-toe before she sat on his chest, ass taking up most of his vision. 

“You have to offer more eye candy than just a bare chest, Nora. Look, he’s starting to get into it.” she said, indicating his now swaying cock. Layering on some of her own spit, she took the base of his cock between her thumb and fore finger, rotating it just above the balls, while her other hand rubbed his head more vigorously. 

His pain began to subside, but his cock was still ridiculously sore, pulsing painfully with every push of blood into the trunk. He continued to moan and cry through Nora’s thick bathing suit. Judging from the taste of the cloth she had been fairly excited before she took them off.

Nora pined next to him, staring at the stop watch as she waited for her turn. Yang’s massage was more aggressive and pointed than Nora’s had been, her warm palms focusing on his balls, lower shaft, and head. He started to feel something other than pain, but before things could really build, The buzzer went off and Nora shoved Yang hard enough that she almost fell off the bed.

“Watch it Nora.” Yang growled, but Nora ignored her, sitting between Jaune’s spread legs so he had full view of the front of her form. Her breasts were perky, her nipples pointing upwards a bit when stiff. Her slit was puffy and jiggly despite her otherwise tight form, something Jaune would normally find extremely sexy but right now just appeared as a reminder of his predicament.

Sensually sliding down so her head was by his inflated cock, she flicked it once, saying “Why not just relax and let me have this, Jaune? If you give it to me, I'll help you get the next one, and then I‘ll protect you till time is up.”

“Hey, no bribing. And your time has started.” Yang said belligerently, arm’s crossed under her breasts, which were larger, but just as firm as Nora’s. Jaune vainly struggled against his bonds but he knew he was trapped.

Nora moved up, allowing her breasts to envelope his throbbing dick, the soft skin and warm heat from her breasts actually soothing his dick a bit. Nora opened her mouth, the tip of her tongue hanging low over his head, dribbling warm spit down the shaft for the third time, lubing it up between her breasts as she began to lift her chest. Jaune moaned again, but this time it wasn’t about pain.

A shot of unwanted pleasure pulsed through him, causing his cock to jump slightly between Nora’s breasts. Nora began to move more vigorously in response, allowing her breasts to slide fully up his length to the tip, and then letting them go so they slapped down at the base, where she would squeeze them again,.

Before the pleasure began to build in earnest, the buzzer went off again and Yang replaced her, the girls swapping places with a bit more civility than before, though they still growled and snapped at each other, again reminding him of the raptors from the Jurassic park movies.

Yang resumed her previous position, ass facing Jaune, but, unlike before, she now straddled his face, her crotch hanging over over his eyes while his head was cradled between her powerful thighs. His eyes were glued to her purposeful camel toe, and the darker than black wet spot signifying her own excitement.

He couldn’t see what Yang was doing at first, as looking down just showed her bulbous breasts swaying over his groin. Then slowly, yang shifted her body forward, her free hanging breasts grazing his stiff cock on either side. The silky smoothness almost tickling his tree branch caused his whole body to shudder and a very hard kick to come from his dick, slapping into one of her breasts and actually eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Yang.

Jaune had stopped whimpering, more engrossed in the activity now than before. Yang began to move back and forth along his body. If her rear was any lower her crotch would be grazing his nose on each pass. Jaune unconsciously found himself hoping she would lower herself a little further, but she did not oblige his unspoken desire, focusing purely on slapping his meat around with her soft melons.

This seemed to take longer than before, Jaune now tortured in a different way as he found his body wanting release now., and he bucked his hips a little near the end, jabbing her breasts with his dick. The girls clearly noticed this change in demeanor, as, when Yang’s turn was done, the two stepped away slightly and seemed to come to a quiet agreement. Returning, 

Nora returned to him, leaning over his face so her breasts were hanging just out of eyesight. “Here, we need your mouth now.” Nora undid the ball gag, and Jaune gasped and coughed a little when it came off. As he caught his breath, his eye closed, he didn’t notice at first as the two girls adjusted themselves to different parts of the bed. Suddenly, his head was once again straddled by Ruby’s older sister. Meanwhile, Nora has slid over his crotch yet again.

The two girls seemed a little breathless, clearly enjoying themselves. Yang’s shorts, rather than being taken off, had been split along the crotch, her pussy fully visible between the dark cloth covering her thighs and waist.

Rather than waist time trying to explain to Jaune what was plain to see, they both sunk down simultaneously. Yang’s ass enveloped Jaune’s eyes for a moment before she leaned forward, allowing him to breath. His sight was still filled with voluptuous hills but the newest addition to his sensations was the feeling of her moist cavern on his own lips. She was so wet he could practically drink from her, and he did so, now driven by his own horn dog instincts.

The other addition to his sensations was a soothing blessed pressure enveloping his cock, as Nora, not one to be shy, had slid his full length into her waiting opening all at once. Nora gave a deep, long moan the whole time, and shuddered around his girth, causing it to kick inside her. Yang, on the other hand, practically screamed as Jaune gleefully tongue fucked her, suction cupping his mouth onto her slit and draining her juices as fast as they were produced.   
Yang gave a surprising screech as she had a gushing orgasm, flooding Jaune’s mouth and spilling over onto his face, causing him to cough and sputter as he tried to consume the river pouring from her. He managed to get the flood under control, but his focus almost kept him from noticing Nora, who began to vigorously slide up and down his log, her movements were frantic, as if her desires had changed from wanting to make him cum, to wanting to join the blazing berserker in her pleasurable throws.

Yang growled as her orgasm came to an end. Grabbing Nora around the shoulders, she said, “Remember why we are here.” Nora nodded but her movement didn’t slow, and with Yang more or less off his face he was now being enveloped in a fog eroticism. He had a great view of her breasts bouncing up and down while his length slid in and out of her. The sensation was more or less back in his cock and now he couldn’t help but feel every ounce of friction caused by his team mate’s movements. His cock, while still aching, was ready to blow, and he had to bite his lip hard to force the sensation down. After what felt like hours, the stopwatch, which had fallen to the floor, buzzed.

Yang shook Nora, who didn’t seem to hear the device. In fact, she didn’t even slow down. Yang seemed to panic as she realized Nora didn’t plan to stop, and struggled to unseat the pink haired girl. But it was too late. Nora slammed down on Jaune’s cock two final times in quick succession before gripping his hips hard. Jaune couldn’t hold it either, and, with an upward hip thrust, he came hard, shooting his cum into her in several long spurts. Nora was breathless, having cum herself, a mind blowing orgasm better than any she remembered having before. Drool dribbled from one side of her mouth and her tongue was half hanging out, her head thrown back and her body shaking.

Yang, seeing what had happened, slumped in defeat, forgetting she was still straddling Jaune and almost suffocating him before he managed to bite one of her lower lips, which caused her to jump off of him. He coughed, sucking in deep lungfuls of air as his pain slowly began to return.

As Nora came down off her high, she looked with a tired smirk at Yang, saying, “I win.”


End file.
